


"Happy birthday, by the way."

by Anxiety_Muffin



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Just Kenny cleaning up, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin
Summary: Birthday fic for my favorite immortal 4th grader Kenny McCormick : )





	"Happy birthday, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait 40 minutes to post this XD

Today is Thursday, March 22nd, also known as Kenny’s Birthday. Kenny suspected that most of his friends have forgotten about his birthday, but honestly it seems more or so they’ve just forgotten his existence all together. It’s not that big of a deal though, he’s pretty used to this happening a lot in the past, they’ll notice he’s gone eventually. He hopes. If they end up not coming around though, Kenny guesses he’ll just have to go on with his life trying to take care of Karen and managing as many part time jobs he can that’ll actually pay him.

That morning Kenny stayed in bed a little longer than he usually would, and by a little he means about 3 hours longer. Even though today is technically a school day, kenny decides he’s just going to stay home today and go in tomorrow, it’s not uncommon for him to skip entire days anyways.

Finally, after a bunch of laying in bed and just staring at the ceiling, Kenny decides he should at least get up and get dressed. He leaves his room and takes a quick peek into one of the doors on the other side of the hall. Inside, Kenny can see that Karen’s backpack isn’t there, probably meaning that she’s at school right now which Kenny is happy about. Looking around a bit longer Kenny can see that next to Keren’s bed is Kevin’s, who’s currently in it now sleeping. He’s probably going to have a hangover when he wakes up if the empty bottles next to his bed have anything to do with how his night’s been. Kenny decides to be the decently responsible younger brother that he is and takes the bottles, throws them away, then comes back with a plastic cup of water and some ibuprofen and puts them next to his bed before leaving the room again to let him continue sleeping.

Kenny decides it might be nice to leave the house for a bit, there’s no real reason to laze around home the entire day, nothing he can really do and no idea where the parents are, though Kenny doesn’t really want to know where they are or what they’re doing. Clearly something that they aren’t doing is being responsible parents. Kenny simply walks out the door and lets wherever his feet may go take him to wherever his destination may be. Though, he makes sure to avoid the areas around the school where anyone could spot him. He doubt anyone would care enough to chase after him and drag him inside but he’s just going to be careful. Kenny also decides stay clear of the neighborhood, he doesn’t want to deal with any parent yelling at him for skipping. After some walking around, Kenny somehow finds himself walking up to good ol’ Stark’s Pond. He sits on the bench and looks out into the water, though it just feels weird. After everything that’s happened to the town, which is honestly a lot, it feels like Stark’s Pond has always stayed the same. Even when it was completely replaced with a Walmart once upon a time ago, that’s so easy to forget ever actually happened. Kenny didn’t notice how late it was getting as he sat there, but he did notice how the slowly setting sun has started to reflect off of the water making it look very pretty.

“Heyo, Kenny.” Kenny’s thoughts were suddenly cut off by a voice behind him that actually started him quite a bit, though when he whips his head around to see who was there he realized it was just Clyde.

“Oh, hey Clyde.” Kenny replies, moving over to the left a bit to give Clyde some room to sit down next to him, which he indeed takes.

“What’re you doing out here so late?”

“God bored, don’t have anything to do at home. How long have you been sitting here?”

“About… 10? I think?”

“Really? I’m guessing that means you just skipped school today, huh?”

“Yup, you gonna tell on me or something?”

“Nah, you’re fine, I actually skipped school today as well so that’s just be hypocritical of me.”

“Really? How come?”

“Just didn’t really feel up to it today, ya know?”

Kenny just gives him a hum in response and the conversation seems to die there. The two boys just sit in silence, watching the water and enjoying one another’s company. After what feels like forever though, Clyde decides to pipe up with a question.

“Hey, wanna go out to Freeman’s Tacos if you don’t have any other plans tonight?”

“That sounds nice, but I don’t think I’d be able to afford anything like that right no-”

“That’s fine, I can pay for it.”

“Oh, okay, if you really don’t mind.”

They both get up and start walking away from the pond, Clyde a little bit in front of Kenny. Kenny is a little confused as to why Clyde actually offered to pay for him, since that isn’t really something he’d think Clyde would actually do. Though Kenny decides he should probably just let it go this time, I mean free food is free food, right?

“Happy birthday, by the way.”

Kenny stops in his tracks at that, too caught off guard to continue walking. He really wasn’t expecting to actually hear someone say that today besides maybe Karen. Clyde notices that Kenny stopped walking and stops too, turning around in question to look at him.

“What, forgot your own birthday?”

“No, it’s just-” Kenny has to think about it. “None of my friends seemed to have actually remembered my birthday, it just surprised me that you did since we don’t talk much.”

“Ahh, I get what you mean.”

Kenny lightly smiles at Clyde and Clyde smiles back before turning around and walking again.

“Well come on, better get going so we can get there on time. Don’t want to arrive only for it to be closed, ya know?”

“Yeah” Kenny replies, starting to walk again as well, but this time standing next to Clyde. “I know.”

That morning Kenny wasn’t really expecting much to come out of the day, maybe now though he can say the day turned out to have a bit of meaning in it.


End file.
